Make Your Move
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: REPOST :: She cut him off. “I told you to make your move, and you did. So, thanks.” The bass drum sounded, followed by bass and lead guitars. “Now I’ve got a match to do.” Morrison/OC


**This is a repost. It was taken down kinda as a joke, and a very unsuccessful threat. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaylah. Everybody else belongs to themselves, and the WWE belongs to Vince McMahon.**

**-**

Kaylah sat by herself in catering, off to the side of the room, watching as the object of her affections sat with other Superstars and Divas from the ECW and SmackDown! rosters, entertaining them, while she picked at her sandwich, ripping the bread to pieces. Even though she was friends with most of the others at the table, she couldn't stand being around John recently, and she wasn't sure who she should hate more for it.

With a sigh, she put down the remains of the sandwich and started eating her salad when Kara Drew (Cherry) joined her, as well as Lisa Marie Varon (Victoria) and Nattie Neidhart.

Lisa had taken a seat beside Kaylah, looking in the same direction that she was. The veteran Diva smiled in understanding. "Why don't you go talk to him, Kayl?"

The woman shook her head. "I can't. I just can't bring myself to do it."

"Well, go join them, at least." Nattie suggested, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Not a good idea." Kara stated, shaking her head.

Kaylah looked back at the table to see what Kara was referring to. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Eww, what the hell does she think she's doing?"

The four Divas watched as Maryse sauntered up to Hennigan, smiling and flipping her hair. Still watching, they saw her take a seat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Frustrated, the brunette stood up forcefully, knocking her tray to the floor. She didn't care about that, or the fact that she had several eyes turned on her.

It wasn't any big secret that Kaylah and Maryse weren't each other's biggest fans, and it was no secret in the Divas locker room why either. After being close friends of one another, and the brunette Aussie trusting the blonde French-Canadian, Maryse had turned around and stabbed her in the back by going after Hennigan.

And what made matters even worse was that Kaylah and John had been friends before, but now... Now it was damn near impossible to get any quality time with him.

"Whore." She muttered as she walked past the table, fuming.

"What's her problem?" Maryse asked, leaning her head in the crook of John's neck.

He looked at Kaylah quickly, before looking at Maryse. With some hesitation, he shoved her off his lap, going after his friend.

"Hey, wait up!"

Kaylah turned on her heel to see John Hennigan running after her, Mike Mizanin faltering behind.

"What do you want?" she asked with a sigh, hitching her thumbs in her jean pockets. "I've got to go get ready."

John gave a small smile. "I know. But I just wanted to know what that was back there. In catering..."

"Sorry, did I offend you and your girlfriend?" She asked, her voice turning icy.

"Yeah... don't you think that was a little uncalled for?"

Kaylah cocked an eyebrow, shifting most of her weight to one leg. "Whatever. Would you like me to apologize for telling the truth?"

Mike stepped in, glancing between the two. "Guys, now might not be the best time..."

John ignored him, pushing aside his friend and tag partner. "What's gotten into you, huh? We used to be able to talk, but now it's like I don't even exist."

"Now you know how I feel." She stated simply, walking away.

He wasn't letting her get away that easily. It was simple enough to catch up to her, and he was able to get her to face him by grabbing a hold of her forearm, turning her roughly. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean, John? Ever since you've started going out with _her_... with Maryse... it's like you've forgotten who I am. Every time I try to talk to you, she manages to come up to us, and you leave me standing there! It hurts! It really freaking hurts that just because you have a girlfriend, you don't have time for friends who are also girls, and there first!" Kaylah swallowed, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "I get that relationships take work but... damn it, John, you're like the most clueless guy I know!"

She pulled away from him, taking a few steps back. John just shook his head, closing a bit of the distance. "Where is this coming from, Kayl, huh?"

"You really are remarkably dense, you know that?" she laughed, tears in her eyes. "How can you not see where this is coming from? You have this... amazing personality, and you always manage to make me feel like a bazillion times better. Not a day goes by where I'm not thinking about you, the way you smile, how sweet a guy you are..."

He shook his head again, his eyebrows lowered. "I don't..."

She laughed again, exasperated. "Of course you don't! You're too consumed with _Maryse_ to even see what's right in front of you!" Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, she pulled him down to match her five foot two stature, looking him right in the eyes. "I love you, John. I loved you before _she_ did. The real you, too, not whoever she sees. I've finally made my move. Now it's time you make yours."

She kissed him tenderly on his lips before letting go of his shirt. Shaking her head, with tears welled up in her eyes, she turned and walked away, leaving behind a stunned and shocked John and Mike.

"Dude... that was messed." Mike stated, walking back up to John. "So, what are you gonna do?"

John shrugged, his eyes slightly glazed over. "What is there to do?"

-

She stood in the gorilla position nearly forty-five minutes later, pulling up her hair at the last minute, when there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Can we talk?"

Kaylah didn't need to turn around to know that it was John. "Talk is cheap nowadays."

"Please, Kayl... Just hear me out." He pleaded slightly.

When she didn't reply, or push him away, John continued. "I realize that I haven't been the greatest of friends lately, but what you did back there... that wasn't right. Maybe, if I had been paying more attention, then there could have been something between you and me. But I never noticed, and now, I'm with Maryse, and I love her. I'm flattered that you love me too, and had the courage to do something about it, but your timing is horrible. Kaylah... I'm staying with Maryse."

She shook her head, turning to face him with a weak smile on her lips. "Thank you."

"For what? I didn-"

She cut him off. "I told you to make your move, and you did. So, thanks."

The bass drum sounded, followed by bass and lead guitars.

"Now I've got a match to do."

He watched as she strode through the curtains, the arena echoing with the sound of Daughtry's '_What I Want_'.

'Damn it Kaylah, what are you doing to my head?' With a sigh, he left the gorilla position, feeling twenty pounds heavier leaving than when he arrived.

-

Kaylah was on her way back to her locker room, feeling somewhat content with the results of her match. It had been by count out that she beat Kelly Kelly, but it didn't matter. A win was a win, and as a heel, the less she had to do, the more credibility she gained.

At that moment, she was happy with who she was and what she was doing with her life. Smiling, she bounced back to the locker room, nearly getting plowed over by Maryse as she stormed down the hallway.

The blonde Diva turned and started shouting at her, but it didn't matter. Kaylah's attention was far from the Canadian. Instead, it was focused solely on the envelope in her hands, having been taped to the door.

Her heart raced as she ripped open the envelope hastily, pulling out a piece of stationery paper. There was no mistaking the writing as she read the letter, biting her lip as she did so. It barely took her anytime to read it, and once she was through, she put a hand over her mouth.

'_I'm an idiot. _

_A moron. _

_Just plain fucking stupid. _

_And you shouldn't have to put up with it. Yet, like a true friend, you do. You stand there and you let me make my mistakes, and are there to help bail me out when I need it. But this time, it's different, and I have to fix it myself. _

_You're special, Kaylah, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to see it. I think it was because I was scared that I'd mess up again, like I always eventually do. I'm far from perfect, but you make me feel like I am. It's just something addictive about who you are. You can talk like there's no tomorrow, but you listen too. And you're always there, even when I'm not. Really and truly, the thought of you is what makes me want to get up each and every morning, and I feel bad that it took me this long to figure that out. _

_Hopefully, that'll change._

_You were right in what you said before, in the gorilla position. Talk is cheap these days, and there is hardly any meaning behind the words, it seems._

_But there's a saying: Actions speak louder than words._

_I'm just hoping this isn't too little, too late._'

The door in front of her opened, startling her slightly. Before her stood John, with a weak smile on his face with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Surprise?" he said, unsure of himself for the first time in a long time.

Kaylah smiled at him, a bit stunned. "But... Maryse..."

He shook his head, stepping out of the room. Pulling a hand from his pocket, he gently tilted her chin up to look at him.

"So... what does this mean?" she asked quietly, scared that the answer would hurt her.

Without saying a word, John lowered his head, capturing her lips in a sweet, tender kiss. After the initial shock wore off, Kaylah wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, effectively deepening the kiss. Eventually pulling away, both wore similar smiles.

"I do love you, Kaylah. I'm sorry it took so long for me to see it." John said softly, his arms around her as he toyed with her hair.

Kaylah rested her head against his collarbone, sighing and closing her eyes, still smiling. "I should have told you before."

He pulled away first, still smiling. "After I'm done tonight, you wanna go grab a bite or something with me?"

"Sounds like a date."

He pecked her lips again briefly, before taking off to find Mike for their tag team match.

Smiling contently, Kaylah entered the Diva locker room, finding everything she needed for her shower. Everything was finally working out for her.

'And it can only get better from here.'

-

**A/N: Umm, yeah. So, the ending had a makeover, as well as some of the midsection, and the note was rearranged. And no, I will never be taking down my stories like that again. It was a one time thing.**


End file.
